It Starts With A Star
by Costume Maker's Apprentice
Summary: "I wish things would've turned out differently." Quinn Tessa Fabray wishes on a star that she was never pregnant. And she gets her wish, in an different way then she had expected... Quick and Finchel. Mostly Quinn's POV with some of Rachel's.
1. Confusion

**AN: New story! Can you say 'epic'? I try to stay close to the storyline, but I haven't seen the entire first season, and I'm using different people in different situations. Some situations will be ommitted (such as the Schuesters being concidered for the adopted parents.) Also, characters will be acting differently, since they're in different roles, yet some will be the same. (For example, the different Kurt isn't gay, so he never felt the need to dress flamboyantly or metrosexually. And while the different Artie IS gay, he's also Artie, so he isn't a flamboyant dresser either.) I hope this clears up future questions and please, no flames for making characters OOC when I have warned you.**

**Alrighty, hope you enjoy!**

**I own only the plot.**

* * *

Quinn Tessa Fabray stepped out onto the lamp-lit porch of the Puckerman's house. The night air was cold and it cleared her head. She vaguely heard the sounds of Puck's little sister Sarah kicking the aforementioned boy's ass in Wii Sports. Quinn's baby kicked, causing her attention to drift downward. She sighed. Seven months had taken away everything she held important: Her place as Cheerio captain and Celibacy Club president, her chance of getting out of this crap town, her boyfriend, her family, her home, her popularity. Even her own body. Beth was screwing up her life.

No, Puck was. Puck was the one who ruined everything. After all, Beth wouldn't even exist if it weren't for Puck and his overactive sex drive.

The blond returned her gaze to the night sky. A shooting star soared overhead. Her eyes widened. _Well, how fortuitous._

"I wish things would've turned out differently."

Quinn's eyes were squeezed shut as she breathed her wish out so softly she barely heard it. When she dared to open her eyes, the star was gone.

And she was still pregnant.

_Oh well, it was worth a shot,_ she told herself. She went back inside and crawled into her bed in the Puckerman's guest room. Sleep mercifully found her soon after her head hit the pillows.

* * *

When Quinn awoke the next morning, she had the vague sense that something was wrong. Still half-asleep, she looked around the room and found that she wasn't in the Puckerman's guest room. She was in her own room, bewildered as to how she got their. She instictively reached down to rub her stomach, a bad habit she had gotten that she felt the need to protect her baby. But there was just one problem.

There was no bump.

The shocked blonde flung the sheets off of her body and yanked her shirt up. It was true. Her stomach was flat again. She gasped, in realization. It couldn't be possible, right? But it seem it was... The wishing star had granted her wish.

She was so happy, she barely noticed the note taped to her door.

_Quinn,_

_Your wish has come true. But, as with all wishes, you may find that what you wanted isn't what you recieved. You will get a chance to relive the last seven months of your sophmore year. At the end of the seven months (i.e., yesterday.) I will visit you again, and you will be given a choice of which life you'd rather live in: The one I have given you or the one you left._

_Best of luck and best regards,_

_W. Star_

"The Wishing Star writes notes. Go figure." Quinn remarked aloud. Rather confused as to what the note meant, she walked downstairs to eat.

"Morning Quinny." greeted a handsome blond man she could only assume was her father in this world.

"Hi Daddy." she said, then began to find the fixings for cereal. Even if the rest of her life is gonna be backwards, at least she knew where to find food in her own house.

"Morning family!" Another man, this one tanned with dark brown hair, exclaimed. He pressed a kiss to Quinn's cheek, and one on the other man's lips.

_I have two gay dads. Is this payback for calling Rachel's dads immoral back when we were in 6th grade? _Quinn asked mentally, hoping foolishly that the Wishing Star could hear her.

"Hi Dad." Quinn replied, trying her best to be nonchalant. If she was to get the best of this life, she was gonna have to act as if everything was normal. Which, luckily, she was good at: acting and hiding her real feelings.

After a pleasant breakfast with her fathers-who Quinn discovered were named Marshall (the blond man) and Charlie (the tanned man)- the blond dress quickly in a normal outfit (even if it was technically seven months ago, Quinn wasn't a Cheerio in this world. Oh well. She was sure that being at school would clear a few things up.) and drove to school.

She was at her locker, (Bless the Star. At least her locker and combo were the same.) when a voice called her name. She turned to face the weirdest sight she's ever seen.

"Artie! Ya-You can walk!" she exclaimed.

The mentioned boy look confused. "Uh, yes Quinn, so can you. Are you feeling ok, sweetie?"

"Y-y-yeah, you look a li-little pale." Mercedes stammered, twisting a lock of black hair around her finger.

"Well, more so then usual." Kurt remarked from his wheelchair, arms crossed over a plain gray long-sleeve shirt. And Quinn wasn't as label obbsesed as the Kurt in her world, but she was pretty sure that this Kurt was not wearing anything designer. His expression turned from joking to serious as he said, "But really Q, are you ok? We can't have our Glee star sick."

"Do you need to go lie down or something?" Tina asked, immediatley taking charge of what she deemed a serious situation.

"You didn't eat PopTarts for breakfast, did you?" Artie asked. He mumbled something to himself about empty calories as Quinn attempted to deduce what the hell was going on.

_Ok, so Kurt's in a wheelchair, possible gay still, but seemingly not. Mercedes is stuttering. Tina's radiating confidence. And Artie can walk and is concerned with empty calories, _the blond summed up mentally.

"I-I'm fine. I, uh, I was watching _Sherlock Homes _with my dads last night and got to bed late." she lied easily, almost convinving even herself. Damn, she should make a note to try out for a play sometime.

"Oh, I don't blame you, Jude Law is gorgeous." Artie replied while Tina and Mercedes murmered agreements. _Alrighty then, Artie's gay now. Interesting,_ Quinn thought.

"While I'm totally fine with Artie's sexuality, can we change the topic, please?" Kurt asked.

"Oh! Q, you never answered my text last night. You would not belive what happened!" Artie cried. Quinn listening intently as the bespeckled boy described the events of the previous night. Apparently, Artie's dad had caught him dancing to Beyonce with Mercedes and Santana and the Latina had made up some excuse about Artie wearing a unitard because he was the kicker on the football team.

"Wait, Santana?" Quinn questioned. She couldn't picture the bitchy hispanic girl spending her evening dancing with Mercedes and Artie.

"Yeah, I know, she's a bit of an airhead, but she's one of the best dancers I've ever met." Artie answered.

Quinn laughed awkwardly. "Right." she said, trying not to let the foursome know she was completly confused.

"Ugh, speaking of San." Tina grumbled, rolling her eyes.

In walked a trio of cheerleaders. At the head of the pack was Brittany, looking serious and scary. To her right was Satanta, who appeared to be absent-mindedly staring at the linoleum floor. And to the blond's left was...

"Rachel Berry's a Cheerio?" Quinn cried incredulously.

"Uh, yeah. Sh-sh-she's captian, remember?" Mercedes asked.

"She's kinda hot. Too bad she's an annoying bitch." Kurt stated wistfully.

Quinn was spared from having to explain why she forget a vital piece of social knowledge in this world by the bell signaling the beginning of class.

The five teens walked to their first periods-Kurt, Tina and Quinn evidently had Biology while Mercedes and Artie had English. While Quinn was wondering how the hell Rachel Berry could EVER be a cheerleader, while the other four carried on their earlier conversation.

"So, what are you gonna do about the whole football thing?" Tina asked.

Artie shrugged. "I figured I'd just ask Noah in Glee rehersal today."

Quinn's head immediately snapped up at the mention of her boyfriend. Though, in this life, he probably wasn't even aware of her existance.

"Noah? Noah Puckerman? Why him?" Kurt asked.

Artie blushed slightly. "Well, he's the nicest guy on the team. He held my jacket for me when Finn Hudson tossed me in the Dumpster the other day. He's also the quarterback, so he's got to have some strings he can pull. Plus...he's pretty cute." the last part was mumbled.

Mercedes laughed. "You and your ho-hopeless crushes on stra-stra-straight men." she commented.

"There's nothing wrong with appreciating someone's good looks." Artie responded jokingly. "Besides, even if he was gay, he's dating Rachel." The five had arrived at Kurt, Tina and Quinn's class and they entered after telling Artie and Mercedes good-bye and that they'd meet up at lunch.

Quinn sat and pretended to listen to Mrs. Govea teach, when in actuality she was trying to straighten out the knowledge her friends had unknowingly bestowed upon her. She took out her notebook and scribbled down what she knew.

_Artie can walk, is gay and has a crush on Puck, er, Noah._

_Mercedes has the stutter, not Tina._

_Tina's the confident one, not Mercedes._

_Kurt's in a wheelchair and not gay or even metrosexual._

_Pu,_ Quinn paused to erase the name "Puck", _Noah is the school's quarterback._

_Finn's NOT the quarterback, and he throws Artie into Dumpsters._

_Brittany seems like a bitch._

_Santana's an airhead._

_Rachel Berry is captain of the Cheerios._

_And I'm the Glee star with two gay dads._

Quinn took a moment to read what she had written before ripping the piece of paper out, crumpling it into a ball and shoving it to the bottom of her backpack, where no one would find it.

Well, she did wish for everything to turn out differently. And boy, had it.

* * *

**AN: Yay, first chapter done! Let me know how you liked it! And I'm wondering- should Sue and Will switch roles? Ya know, Sue the caring Glee instructor and Will the bitchy Cheerios coach? Let me know what you think!**


	2. Surprise

AN: Wow, 14 reviews for one chapter? That's my biggest responce to date! Thanks everyone! Now we get into Rachel's side of things, with special apperances by Santana, Noah and Finn! Yay!

**If I owned Glee, Finn would be dating Kurt; Matt, Mike, Brittany and Artie would have more screen time; Kurt and Quinn would get more solos and Rachel would learn to SHUT. UP!**

* * *

Rachel Berry passed the group of misfits that made up New Directions. She sighed inwardly. Yesterday, she thought-no, she **knew**- she was better then them. Now? That sickeningly perfect Quinn Fabray looked even more pure and innocent then usual. Oh sure, she was still a loser who got slushies tossed into her face everyday, but at least Quinn Fabray hadn't slept with her boyfriend's best friend. Not that she could get a boyfriend in the first place, but still.

_Speak of the devil, here he comes now, _Rachel mused bitterly. He was santuring up the the trio of cheerleaders, smiling that smirk that had gotten him into the pants and up the skirts of most women in the city. ...Maybe even the whole county.

"Morning ladies." he greeted cheerfully. "San. Rach." Rachel couldn't help but notice how his eyes scanned up and down her body before returning to her eyes with a mischevious shine in his big brown orbs. She also couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach, not matter how against them she was. "And a good morning to you, Britt." he turned his attention to the blond.

Brittany smirked as she flung her arms around his neck, uttered a simple, "Hey Finn," before attacking his mouth with her own. Rachel resisted the urge to roll her eyes. The fact that Brittany was dissatisfied with dating Mike Chang-one of the more popular, albeit shyer members of the football team- was one thing. Her on-again-off-again, friends with benefits thing with Finn Hudson? Something else entirely.

But, she decided to be polite instead. Unsure of whether or not the couple could hear her, she said, "You two look busy. I'm just gonna...uh, go to my locker." She was still in earshot when Santana said, "Yeah. And I, uh...gotta go...to...Rachel's locker with her." A pair of feet pounded against the linoleum until the Latina's warm hand slid into Rachel's.

The pair said nothing more on the walk to Rachel's locker and it wasn't until the Jewish girl was already done packing her textbooks into her bag did she ask the other girl what she was doing.

Santana looked subtly around the corridor before pushing a small box into Rachel's hands.

"A pregnancy test?" she hissed quietly. "What the hell would I need this for?"

"You had that "I-Slept-With-Finn" look earlier, before Finn was making out with Britt. Trust me, I know. After we had sex in the janitor's closet for the first time, I went to the bathroom and saw how I looked and that's exactly how you looked." Santana explained.

Trying to shove the image out of her memory banks, Rachel asked, "But, San, it was my...I mean, the chances are... It's just..." she babbled.

The Latina pressed the box into Rachel's hands harder. "Please Ray-Ray. For me." No one could say no to the Santana Lopez Puppy Eyes. So Rachel agreed to take the test. Sanatana smiled, skipping off to look for Brittany or Artie Abrams (why San had taken an interest in the gay nerd, Rach would never know.) now that her mission was complete. The brunette cheerleader, on the other hand, strode into the girl's room, awaiting the arrival of the little minus symbol.

* * *

It was positive.

Rachel slid down to the floor of the bathroom stall in shock. _Oh my God... No, no, this just can't be happening! I mean, I'm sixteen! I can't be a mom! First things first, for sure I am __**not **__getting an abortion. No way am I violating two of God's Ten Commandments in one day. Ugh, oh God, what am I supposed to do? Coach Schuester's gonna kill me when he finds out. And Mom and Daddy. How do I tell them? How do I tell Noah? ...How do I tell Finn? I mean, he is the father, he has a right to know. What am I gonna do, should I look into adoption? Should I keep it? _Rachel's inner monologue lasted two periods.

When she could finally drag herself out of the stall, it was only to the lockers a few feet outside. That's where her boyfriend found her. Noah Puckerman. _Good, dependable, adorable, simple, naive Noah. He has to know..._

He wiped the tears off of Rachel's face and asked what was wrong.

"I'm pregnant." she managed to say.

Noah looked shocked. "Muh...mine?" he asked.

"Of course it's yours. Who else's would it be?" she asked, as indigently as a crying girl could.

"But..Ra-Rach, we never...w-we didn't." Uh oh, confusion was eching wrinkles onto Noah's tanned face. Time to improvise.

"Last month? Hot tub? Any of that ring a bell?" she asked.

It appeared to, as his eyes shone with recognition. But then the confusion was back. "But, we had our swi-swimsuits on..." he countered feebly, more to himself then her.

"Ask Jeeves said something about hot tubs being the perfect temperature for sperm to swim or something." she sobbed harder. "I'm so sorry Noah!" Rachel clung to his shirt and he wrapped comforting arms around her, soothing her while completely freaked out.

* * *

"Dude, what's your damage?" Finn asked, as the best friends were leaving Math. Noah was walking around like a zombie. And Finn would know- he played enough zombie games to recognize the symptoms.

Noah sighed for, like, the billionth time.

"Haha, I knew it, you're in love with that Artie kid! I heard how you got him a chance to try out for the team. Trying to help out your fairy boyfriend, or-"

"Rachel's pregnant." Noah muttered before walking away, leaving a shocked Finn alone in the hallway.

* * *

_Berry, Berry, Berry, where the fuck is she?_ Finn asked himself over and over as he scoured the sea of teenagers in the crowded hallway. Finally spotted the familiar mane of wavy brown hair, he walked up to her, cutting off the path she was on. "Sup, Momma." he remarked, scowling.

"Go away." was what he got in returned. Well, and a nice view of Rachel's ass as she walked away. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he ran after her.

"So, it's pretty weird if Noah's the dad, because unless you guys screwed each other in the last twelve hours, I'm pretty sure I'm the only guy you slept with."

"How can you be so sure?" Rachel taunted.

"I saw the blood, Rach. Unlike your boyfriend, I'm not an airhead." Finn growled.

"Do **not **insult Noah." Rachel stated firmly.

"Hey, just speaking the truth here. You know Noah's my boy."

"So you make a habit out of sleeping with your boy's girlfriends. Very nice." Rachel turned sarcastic again, but Finn wasn't gonna put up with it.

He grabbed her by the arm as gently as he could to still get her attention. "I'd take care of it. You know I never knew my dad, and any kid of mine is not gonna grow up the same way." he assured her.

Rachel smiled bitterly. "What does it matter what you want? This is my baby. And Noah's, because he actually _means_ something to me. I slept with you because Coach Schuester kept calling me fat and you kept giving me wine coolers. There's nothing between us, Finn, and there never will be. Once a Lima Loser, always a Lima Loser." Rachel told him, before marching off.

Finn stared after her shocked. Was Rachel Berry actually impervious to his badassness? He shook his head. _C'mon moron, think. You need to find a way to get Rachel to let you help with the baby. Noah gets everything-best spots in football and Glee, all the girls, all the friends. But he is NOT getting Rachel back now that I've had her. She's gonna be mine._

He saw the metioned couple talking at Noah locker. Noah had something in his hand- a blanket? He was giving it to Rachel, who beamed and hugged him.

Seriously? They were doing the whole Growing-Up-And-Accepting-Parenthood in front of him? Oh, that's it, time to interveen.

"Hey guys." Finn called, as the couple broke away. Step one, complete. "So, you know, I've been feeling really crappy in the mornings lately." he went on.

Rachel's glare was ice. "Must be a virus." she responded with a Take-The-Hint tone.

He nodded. _If she can act like last night meant nothing, then I can act like a total jackass._ "Hey, Rach, you look kinda puffy today. You putting on some weight or something?" he asked. Rachel's glare intensified. He willed his eyes to answer, _Two can play the 'Clueless' game. _He gave her a fake smile of sympathy, for Noah's sake. "Better be careful. They're not gonna be able to hoist you to the top of the pyramid if you keep this up."

"Hey." Noah interjected, sheltering Rachel behind his back. "Don't talk to my girlfriend that way, man."

Finn didn't even pretend to be scared. He knew he could take Noah in a fight any day. It was Rachel's eyes-the big, brown, doe eyes filled with grief and saddness- that had gotten him to back off. He held his hands up in surrender, more to Rachel then Noah. What he did direct at his friend, was simply, "You're right. I was outta line. I'm sorry." and he walked away, with the couple's eyes tracking his movements: Noah, to figure out what had gotten in to his buddy. Rachel, to wonder if she made the right choice.

**AN: Reviews!**


	3. Victory

**AN: Thanks to everyone whose reviewed, faved, or put this story on their alerts list. I love you all! I have a couple of things I wanna address real quick.**

**NUMBER ONE!**

**People have asked about the pairings. It'll mainly be QuinnxPuck and FinnxRachel, with various crack-ish pairings involved in the process. I just figured- Hey, this is an AU plot already, might as well mess with the canon pairings as well.**

**NUMBER TWO!**

**Somebody said something about including Jesse in the story and I **_**kind of**_** have an idea I can use. But the thing is, the episodes I have yet to watch all involve Jesse. (I've only seen him in Funk and during VA's performace of **_**Bohemian Rhapsody **_**in Journey.) So, I only have the basic outline of Jesse's character and no idea how to change it. Any ideas?**

**Thank you for listening to my ranting. On with the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Glee was, for lack of a better word, weird. Quinn honestly didn't know what to expect. After school, the blond had entered with her three friends and was interested in the sight before her. Rachel had her arms wrapped around Noah's neck from her perch behind him. The mohawk'ed boy was playing with his phone. Santana was chatting about how she felt her dog was reading her diary while Brittany filed her nails and pretended to listen.

Artie and Tina took seats toward the top row, discussing the pros and cons of layering shirts, with Mercedes commenting when prompted. Quinn was just staring at the sight before her in awe. A hand slid into her own and she looked down to find a smiling Kurt. "Hey, Q. You ok?" he asked.

Quinn smiled down at the boy in the chair, as best as she could to hid her discomfort with the room. "Yeah, Kurt, I'm fine. No worries." Kurt grinned back and gestured for them to take their seats. The pair had just sunk into a conversation about song choices (Kurt had unknowingly informed Quinn that they had not had Invitationals yet, with explained the missing three football players.) when a familiar face entered the room.

"Hey kids! Ready to get started?" Sue Sylvester asked. Quinn did a nice job of hiding her gasp. She was wondering what the hell Sue was doing there, but everyone else seemed as though the normally terrifying woman's presence was perfectly acceptable. _Oh no, Coach Sylvester must've switched places with Mr. Schuester in this world!_ Quinn sumised with a feeling of annoyance, discomfort, and slight disgust.

"Alright guys, the Invitationals are in a week. And I want input from all of you guys on two songs we should perform." Silence greeted the cheerful blond. "Oh c'mon! Let's see...Noah!" The tanned Jew looked up. "Anything in particular you'd wanna try?"

Noah seemed deep in thought, and Rachel rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's thoughtful expression. "Uh... Skid Row? _18 And Life?_" he asked.

"Ugh, a hair metal band?" Tina grimaced.

"Ok Tina, what'd you wanna try?" Sue asked.

"How 'bout some J-Pop? To show off my ninja Asian skills." she said with a grin as Artie held out his hand for a complex handshake.

"Ok, hair metal, J-Pop... Kurt? Quinn? You two seem deep in thought. Anything you'd like to share?"

Quinn's mind went blank. Thankfully, Kurt was on the ball. "I'd kind of like to do Nickelback." he said.

Sue seemed to ponder this. "And you, Quinn?"

"Um...Well, I like Avril Lavigne." she confessed.

Sue smiled. "Alright! So, let's all think up some songs from the ideas we've got so far."

The group ended up deciding on Nickelback's _Rockstar _and the Japanese version of Avril Lavigne's _Girlfriend._ Kurt and Noah shared apprehensive looks, but Tina-happy to show off her Asian pride- cheered and reached a few seats over to high-five Quinn.

Parts were soon passed out for the various songs. Kurt was excited to have the male speaking part in _Rockstar _and Quinn laughed as he spun around in his chair and tried to force his high voice to go lower while Tina, Artie, Santana, and Mercedes bounced around singing _Girlfriend._

Quinn heard a throaty chuckle behind her. She turned to face a smiling Noah. She couldn't help but return it. "Hey." she greeted.

"Hey." he returned. "So, think we'll be fine for the Invitationals?"

Quinn beamed. "Are you kidding? We're gonna rock. How many other groups have a wheelchaired kid and a ninja chick singing in Japanese?"

Noah laughed. "Guess you're right. I'm just a litte nervous." he admitted.

Quinn gasped in mock shock. "Noah Puckerman, quarterback and Glee stud, afraid to sing? I am appalled." she teased, recieving a playful push from Noah in return. "But, seriously, you're gonna be amazing." she told him.

He smiled at her- not smirked like the Puck in her world, but like Noah, the boy in this world she could really get to know. "You're gonna do great, too." he told her. Quinn smiled, half-expecting Rachel to come in riding a jealous tyraid, as she would've if the roles were reversed. But she never did. _Maybe..., _Quinn thought, _Rachel's mind is somewhere else...with someone else..._

* * *

That Friday Quinn and Tina were attempting to carry Kurt into the bleachers to watch the football game while Mercedes followed with his folded up wheelchair. No matter how light the paralyzed boy was, Quinn and Tina had a hard time to manuevering through the stands-even with the fact that they gotten there earlier to avoid the crowds that make mobility harder.

"Need a lift?" a voice called. The kids turned to find Noah, about to head into the locker room with his team to get ready for the game. He ran up the stands, scooped Kurt into a bridal hold and carefully set him down where the smaller boy had asked to be placed. Quinn, Mercedes and Tina joined him on the bleacher.

"Th-th-thanks, Noah." Mercedes stuttered through her smile.

Noah reflected the smile back happily. "No prob! You guys are probably here to watch Artie, huh?" he inquired.

The group nodded. "How is he?" Kurt asked.

Noah hedged slightly. "Well, he's certainly...taking a different approach." he began, slowly. "But he's got the skills to back it up."

"Puckerman! Get over here, pronto!" Coach Tana- wait, Quinn squinted at the shape and realized it wasn't the Asian coach from her world that was yelling at this world's quarterback...It was...

"Whoops, gotta go before Coach Figgins has a fit." Noah botled back onto the field, calling over his shoulder, "Hope we do you guys proud!"

* * *

The game was getting good- well, not really. McKinley was getting majorly owned. Quinn was occupying herself by noting what everyone was doing. To her left, Tina was jeering as well as the rest of the crowd. To her right, Kurt was muttering his own commentary under his breath. To Kurt's right, Mercedes was fidgeting with her scarf, earbuds dangling around her neck as she tried to follow the game. On the field, Quinn spotted Coach Figgins (man, that was one switch she was NOT expecting...) practically tearing his hair out in frustration. On the bench, she found Artie's large number three amongst the other red uniforms. To the side of the bench were the Cheerios, where Quinn could see Brittany, Santana and Rachel prancing around. In the game, she could spot Mike Chang's number 28 somewhere toward the right, and Matt Rutherford's number eleven signaling him as the wide reciever. She saw Finn's number five in the left tackle position, and of course Noah's twenty in the quarterback's spot.

She glanced at the score board. Only ten seconds left. Out of nowhere, Noah called a time out. The group looked around each other confused, as did the rest of the crowd. Quinn watched as Noah confered with Finn, Finn insulted the other team, and the WMHS team huddled together before getting back in formation.

"One...two...three...let's hit it!" Noah call. Then the music started. Beyonce's _Singe Ladies _poured out of the speakers and the unthinkable happened. The team started DANCING.

Tina was the first to laugh, followed by Kurt, then Mercedes and finally Quinn. "A-Artie said they we-were doing something a li-li-little unorth-thodox, but this is c-c-crazy!" Mercedes exclaimed, her hysterical laughter masking her stutter perfectly. The crowd was eating the football players up. Some were dancing, and even some of the other team began to sway! The cheerleaders were giggling profusely. Rachel Berry was covering her face with her pompoms as she shook with laughter.

The music ended abruptly. The ball was passed to Noah, who waited just the right amount of time before sailing it across the field to Finn. The taller boy made a mad dash and...yes! He scored! The game was tied and the crowd went wild!

Mercedes, Kurt, Quinn and Tina cheered loudly as Artie sauntered onto the field for his kick. He made a motion and the music started again. Tina rolled her eyes as the bespeckled boy began to dance. "He is so weird." she muttered, with a smile. Sufficiently warmed up, Artie pulled back his foot and launched the ball into the goal posts. It was good! McKinley had won!

Quinn popped up, as did the other girls. Noting Kurt's inability to join them, Mercedes and Quinn wrapped arms around his waist to support him and they lifted him to an upright position to cheer at the same level as the rest of the crowd.

They watched happily as Artie was lifted up into the arms of his teammates. But Quinn was the only one to notice the one player standing off by himself: Finn. The blond wondered what could be holding him back-if anyone should be celebrating, it should be him. Then she followed his line of sight to Rachel Berry being spun around and kissed by Noah Puckerman. Quinn let out a sigh of her own at the sight. Sure, the Noah and Rachel of this world were different...but they looked the same, and it made Quinn's heart hurt.

She watched as Finn kicked the turf before skulking away. _Guess I'm not the only one who's hurting, though,_ she observed.

* * *

**AN: Any thoughts? And please excuse my lack of football knowledge-I'm a drama nerd, not an sports geek.**


	4. Rememberance

**AN: So, some people are still confused as to whose personalities is whose and stuff like that. In this chapter, Quinn does some digging into her life in the different reality and hopefully, you will understand things as well as she does by the end of the chapter.**

**I own the plot, but nothing else.**

* * *

Quinn had woken up late on Saturday morning. Rolling over, she checked her cell phone. Two messages. The first, sent around midnight, was from Artie. He gushed to Quinn that he had came out to his father and that he was ok with his son's sexuality. Quinn sent him a quick message of belated congratulations.

The next message was from her father Charlie. He had informed her and he and her father Marshall had gone up to Columbus for the day to run some errands and that she should call Kurt if she got bored or lonely.

_Why Kurt? _Quin wondered. There was still so many things in this world she didn't understand. Why she wasn't a Cheerio, how she was friends with original Glee kids, how Kurt had gotten in a wheelchair, when Finn had turned into a jerk, when Noah had started dating Rachel.

Then she spotted them. Three plastic tubs, label respectively as "Elementary School", "Middle School", and "High School". Quinn felt relieved. Even in this alternate reality, Quinn Fabray was an organized young lady who liked to keep momentos.

She opened the Elementary School box first. She looked at her kindergarten yearbook. On the back page, in sloppy, childish script, were the words "I Love Quinny. -Kurt H." Peering deeper into the box, Quinn saw pictures of Little Kurt and her own younger self in every imaginable situation. At Chuck E. Cheese, in a sandbox, at her house, with a woman she could only assume was Kurt's mother, holding hands while trick-or-treating, decorating a Christmas tree, playing house. It seemed Kurt was her best friend in this world.

Looking deeper into her past, Quinn found diares from every year. In first grade, she had written, "Kurtsie is my bestest friend ever. But today, I met Tina Cohen-Chang. She wears more black then pink or white or yellow, but she sings pretty and Kurtsie likes her too. We played House. I was the mommy, Tina was the baby, Kurtsie was the daddy and Kurtsie's new friend Artie was the doggy. Tina and I like Artie. He says he has the new Malibu Barbie Dream House and matching Corvette. I thought guys didn't like Barbies."

From third grade: "Today Kurtsie got his new rolly chair. He didn't say what happened to him, and I didn't ask. But his rolly chair is fun. He let me sit on him and we rolled around the playground at recess today. Being in a rolly chair all the time must be fun."

From her sixth grade diary: "I met a new girl today, Mercedes Jones. She's really pretty, but some of the kids like Rachel Berry and Brittany Cavanaugh make fun of her cause she's big and quiet. But she's really funny, even if she stutters when she talks. Tina, Kurt, Artie and I really like her. She ate lunch with us today, and I hope she joins us tomorrow too."

Seventh grade: "Artie told us he was gay. He seemed so nervous, but why? Doesn't he know we love him just as he is? Anyway, I think he has a crush on Noah. I don't blame him, but really? He's kind of an idiot. There's something wrong with every guy I know. Noah's dumb, Finn Hudson is a jerkface, Matt Rutherford is so freaking loud and he NEVER shuts up, Mike Chang seems nice but he never talks. Dad and Daddy say I should just got out with Kurt-but how weird would that be?"

Eighth grade: "I had my first kiss today. It was with Kurt. Yeah, yeah, I know I said I don't like him. It was a dare! The kiss wasn't as special as I thought it should be. It was smooshy and wet and...just plain weird. He turned all red afterwards. Tina and Mercedes think he likes me, but they're crazy. Kurt and I are just friends- Besties Till Death. Nothing more.

Freshman year: "I like Kurt. Well, kinda. Mostly I like Noah Puckerman. I know, why would Noah Puckerman ever look at me when he's dating a pretty little cheerleader like Rachel Berry? Well, he doesn't. I just stare after him like some crazy stalker, but so does Artie, so at least I'm not alone."

Every tub was filled with pictures and yearbooks, notes and drawings, depicting everything she could even want to know. The summary of the whole thing was, she was a dorky little girl whose best friend shared on and off romantic feelings with her, and with their three other best friends, shared distain for the cheerleaders (particularly Rachel and Brittany. Santana was included mostly by her association with Brittany) and jocks (with the exception of Noah in Quinn and Artie's cases).

She even found out what had become of the teachers, thanks to her freshman yearbook. Sue Sylvester had indeed become the replacement for her world's Mr. Schuester. She was the optimistic Spanish teacher and Glee instructor. Principal Figgins had became Coach Figgins. Coach Tanaka had become the guidance councilor. Ms. Pillsbury was the principal of McKinley High. And Mr. Schuester? Oh, Mr. Schue... He was coach of the Cheerios. Now, THAT was something out of the Twilight Zone.

Quinn let the "memories" file away in her brain, before reaching for her phone.

_Hey Kurtsie. Dad + Daddy outta town. Wanna catch a movie?_ she typed.

A minute later, she received her answer: _Sure thing Quinny. C u in 10. :)_

Invitationals were coming up and all Rachel could seem to do was run to the bathroom to puke. It was disgusting. Not just the puking, although that was pretty bad. It was the humiliation-the feeling of having everyone's eyes follow her as practice had to be halted AGAIN because of her. The worse look of all was Noah's. Oh, Noah. So innocent, so naive. And so sweet.

_He loves me. _Rachel said, whenever he held her hand.

_He loves me. _Rachel said, whenever he talked about the baby in hushed tones, so as to not draw attention to the parents-to-be.

_He loves me. _Rachel said, when ever she felt the urge to peak at Finn.

_He loves me. But...do I love him?_

* * *

Noah felt weird. How did Mr. Tanaka seem to know about Rachel and the baby? Did guidance councilors, like, bug lockers and classrooms to spy on students? But, besides the eerie feeling of being stalked, Noah felt inspired. If he stuck with Glee, he could get a great job and support Rachel and Jack. That's what he wanted to name their kid. Jack-or Jackie-Daniels.

He walked into the choir room early and wasn't suprised to find Quinn Fabray practicing alone. Quinn was such a hard worker-he really admired her for it.

"Hey, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" Noah asked playfully. Quinn jumped, her blond hair flying up. But she regained her composure quickly.

"I could ask you the same question." she said with a chuckle. She met him at the piano. "What's on your mind?" she asked.

"Just the...nothing." he said. Quinn was nice and funny and a good listener and all, but Rachel would kill him if he told anyone about the baby.

"Uh, ok?" Quinn answered, staring at the Jewish boy as if he had grown an extra head.

"So, uh, what's up with you?" He asked.

The blonde sighed. "Too much. I'm so tired. With rehersal and practically having to figure out the choreography myself, I'm almost streched passed my limit."

Noah hedged. If Quinn quit New Directions, he couldn't get that music scholarship Mr. Tanaka had told him about. He had to de-stress-ify her. But how?"

"We should go bowling." he blurted. Quinn gave him the extra head look again. "Well...when I get stressed before a big game, I go bowl a few frames. Who knows, it might help you." he amended.

Quinn pondered it. "Well..." she began. "It couldn't hurt. Sure, tonight at seven. See you there."

* * *

The game consisted mostly of Noah making fun of Quinn's lack of skill and Quinn protesting that she's just rusty. When they broke for pizza right before their last frame, the score stood at Noah: 127, Quinn: 89.

"Shut up Puckerman, I don't _need_ to win."

"Uh-huh, that's just what losers tell themselves to sleep at night."

They spent the night teasing and laughing and Quinn had not felt this at ease since her wish was granted. Being with Noah in this world was easier then being with...ANYONE in the other world.

She had felt the tension too. How could she not? There were times when they'd spend whole minutes staring at each other while hoping the other wouldn't notice.

They ate in silence for a bit. "C'mon. It's your last ball." Noah stated, nodding his head toward the lane. She nodded and followed him away from their food. She took a deep breath and let her hand and momentum guide the ball toward the pins...Strike!

She and Noah cheered and they hugged each other in ecstacy.

They pulled back, just slightly. There was the tension again.

But this time, Noah acted on it. He kissed Quinn.

She felt weird. He tasted like HER Noah, er, Puck. But he felt like...he felt like Finn. Too soft and too gentle. Not...passionate enough.

She broke off. "Wh-What about Ra-achel?" she asked, her voice cracking oddly at the cheerleader's name.

Noah hesitated before saying, "I don't know what's gonna happen in the future. All I know is, right now, I wanna spend more time with you."

She smiled and hugged him back, not aware of Noah's guilty expression as he held her.

* * *

**AN: C'mon ya'll, you know the drill.**


	5. Discovery

**AN: Yay! Chapter five! Haha, I shouldn't be this excited, but I am. Writing a somewhat angsty chapter while watching **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender **_**and **_**Family Guy **_**is insanely ironic, ne?**

**I own the plot and nothing else.**

**Bold- Finn**

_Italics- _**Quinn**

_**Both- **_**group**

**

* * *

**

Monday morning was crappy for Quinn. She woke up late, her straightener blew out, and she discovered the milk was sour AFTER she had poured it into her Cocoa Puffs. Marshall had solemly informed his little girl that her car was acting up and Charlie was on his way to Abram's Tires And Lube to have Artie's dad take a look at it. Kurt and his parents, Burt and Lucy Hummel, had volunteered to chauffer the blond girl to school.

When the singer and the wheelchaired boy had exited the car, they were just in time to join their buddy Artie for a jock-administered dumpster dive. Smelling like last week's lunch and picking pieces of trash out of her hair, Quinn slunk about her classes. She had lost her history essay, failed her Spanish test, couldn't find her math notebook, was hit with an icy blast of lime slushie during passing period, and was yelled at in the hallway by Coach Schuester for "being a stinking waste of flesh, blood, and oxygen when God could've turn them into a useful Cheerios to help him win his sixth National title."

Yes, Quinn's day sucked. But she didn't notice. She was stuck on Friday night.

She had kissed Noah. She was overjoyed, for she felt this meant they really were meant to be if they were attracted to each other in alternate universes. Sure, he was acting more like the Finn she was used to, but with her help, Quinn was sure Noah could start behaving like Puck.

* * *

"Maybe...Rachel is...lactose intolerante." Kurt reasoned feebly.

"That doesn't explain all the crying." Artie countered.

"Maybe, she just doesn't like the group?" Tina responded.

Finn lifted himself off of the seat of the drum set and groaned. "Are you all THAT fricken' stupid?" The group- Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie by the piano; Santana braiding Brittany's hair on the other side of the room; Matt chatting off Mike's ear about random crap in the top row- looked at the annoyed tall boy. "Seriously, I bet you all thought Burt and Ernie were just roommates." No response. "Maybe, Rachel's got one in the oven."

Everyone showed various degrees of surprises, shock and interest. "Wh-who's the baby's daddy?" Mercedes asked.

"Who do you think?" was Finn's retort. No response, besides a suspicious glance from Brittany. "Noah!" Finn cried. The looks varied- Artie, delight (at the prospect of a glee club scandel, not the fact that the cheerleader was pregnant); Brittany, disbelief; Mercedes, Tina, Matt, and Mike, shock; Santana, blank as always.

"Hey guys! Isn't today just wonderful?" Quinn waltzed in happily. Her little group looked up at her arrival. "Quinny!" Artie ran up to her and grasped both of her hands . "Glee Club is was just rocked with it's first scandel."

Quinn tilted her head to the side and stared oddly at the boy before her. "Huh?"

"Ru-Ru-Rachel's knocked up." Mercedes elaborated.

"And the baby daddy?" Artie asked. "Noah."

Quinn felt her jaw drop.

"I know! You never would've guessed it! I mean, Noah's a nice dude. He respects Rach and stuff, so it's pretty insane that this happened!" Matt spoke up from the chairs.

After a few moments, Quinn seemed to find her voice. "I-I needa go get a drink of water. Be right back."

* * *

Noah was ecstatic. He had filled out the application for the music scholarship the night after his bowling date with Quinn. He tried not to think about the kiss-the guilt about it or the sparks from it- and simply told himself it was for Rachel. Rachel and the baby. He had dropped the application off at Mr. Tanaka's office and was headed off to the choir room. Everything was perfect.

Until he felt a stinging feeling in his cheek. He stared down and saw a really..._really _pissed off looking Quinn Fabray, with her hand still slightly raised.

"Liar." was the word she uttered. "Why didn't you tell me Rachel was pregnant?"

Noah froze. "Who...who told you?"

"Everyone in Glee knows but me. I was the one left in the dark, the one thinking you actually LIKED me when we kissed on Friday."

"L-Look, Quinn, I haven't _really _been lying to you. I've just have been, kinda, streching the truth. I mean, it's close to lying, but..." Noah took a moment to let out a sigh. "Quinn, I just wanted to de-stress-ify you, so Glee Club could stay together. I need Glee Club to get into a good college so I can get a good job so I can...take care of my kid. And I can't do that without you. You should take it as a compliment."

"You could've just been honest with me."

"I-I know. I really wasn't thinking about most of the plan, but the kiss? It was real."

"Oh, stop it right there Puckerman." Quinn cut the Jewish boy off. "Do NOT start talking about supporting your pregnant girlfriend, then tell me you felt something when we kissed. I don't wanna deal with your lies anymore, and I certainly don't need to carry your baggage." The blond spun on her heel and left, dignity intact.

"Wait! What about rehersal?" Noah called.

Quinn looked over her shoulder, "I don't think I'll be going to Glee for a long, _long_ time."

* * *

Quinn lay in bed, thinking over the events of the day. Her phone lay next to her in a constant dance from the seemingly endless messages from her New Direction teammates.

Noah: _Quinn, Im sorry, I shoulda been honest w/ u frm the start_

Kurt: _We missed u at rehersal Quinny. Whats up?_

Tina: _What wrong, tomodachi?*_

Mercedes: _U ok girl?_

Noah: _Plz answer me Q_

Santana: _My cat Cupcake wants to no y u left Glee. (He read my diary, srry)_

Matt: _U alright Fabray? U seemed kinda weird b4 u left_

Mike: _:/ ?_

Noah: _PLZ talk to me Q!_

Kurt: _I guess u wanna be alone. Can u just call me when u feel like talking? Im here 4 u, Quinny, I hope u no that._

Quinn refused to show her face at rehersal. She only sat with Kurt and the gang at lunch because she didn't want to be totally alone. She was totally silent, though. No one could shake her.

* * *

The eve of the Invitationals was upon the group. They were doing vocal warm-ups to prepare for their songs. The day Finn, Matt and Mike had joined, Matt and his big mouth had informed Sue that _Girlfriend _and _Rockstar_ weren't very appropriate songs. And Sue didn't want Principal Pillsbury down their throats, so they had changed to _The Middle _and _Sombody To Love, _with Rachel singing the female lead.

"Ms. Sylvester, what are we gonna do? We need a twelfth member." Noah asked.

Sue sighed and ran a hand through her short blond hair. "I honestly don't know, Noah."

"I do."

The group turned. Quinn stood in the doorway. "Quinny!" her friends rushed to embrace her.

"What made you come back?" Kurt asked.

Quinn bit her lip. "Well, I felt bad. For ignoring all your concerns and letting my personal issues get the better of the club. I'd be honored to go on if you'd let me."

"You don't know the choreography." Rachel interjected, with smug nods from Brittany.

"Then we're gonna have to give her alot of help out there." Noah added. Quinn turned to Jewish boy. He was smiling. His smile said, "We can get through this."

The group took the stage and Noah's voice filled the room:

_"Hey, don't write yourself off yet._

_It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on."_

Quinn blushed as the tan boy stared at her so intently during those lines.

_"Just try your best. Try everything you can._

_And don't you worry what they tell yourself when you're away."_

_**"It just takes some time!**_

_**Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride.**_

_**Everything, everything will be just fine..**_

_**Everything, everything will be alright, alright."**_

**"Hey, you know they're all the same.**

**You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in.**

**Live right now. Just be yourself.**

**It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else."**

_**"It just takes some time!**_

_**Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride.**_

_**Everything, everything will be just fine..**_

_**Everything, everything will be alright, alright."**_

_**"It just takes some time!**_

_**Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride.**_

_**Everything, everything will be just fine..**_

_**Everything, everything will be alright, alright."**_

_"Hey, don't write yourself off yet._

_It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on."_

**"Just do your best. Do everything you can.**

**And don't you worry what their bitter hearts are gonna say."**

_**"It just takes some time!**_

_**Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride.**_

_**Everything, everything will be just fine..**_

_**Everything, everything will be alright, alright."**_

_**"It just takes some time!**_

_**Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride.**_

_**Everything, everything will be just fine..**_

_**Everything, everything will be alright, alright."**_

The crowd applauded and the group bowed. The kids rushed back to change into their costumes for Act Two.

Quinn felt pretty immature. She couldn't believe she almost missed out on this out of jealousy. Over Rachel freaking Berry. Even if she **was **a Cherrio in this universe, Quinn Fabray was NOT supposed to be envious of Rachel Berry. But all issues of pride aside. Quinn cherished everything about New Directions- dancing with Artie, singing along side Tina and Mercedes, listening to Kurt rock out on the guitar, and being spun around while Noah sang to her. This was her life. This was everything important to her. No matter what universe she was in, Quinn knew what mattered: singing here and now with her friends.

_**"Can anybody find me..."**_

_"Somebody to love!"_

**AN: Done! Hope you enjoyed. If you did? Review!**

***Tomodachi-Japanese for "friend"**


	6. Rivalry

**AN: I am so sorry for the long update! I had my aunt's 60th birthday party out of town, and I didn't get back till late. Then I've had to work on my English project for the first day of school, and I'm STILL not done! The only reason I'm on now is because I'm supposed to be looking up the main themes of **_**Jane Eyre **_**so I can find something to draw for my "central symbol of my interpreation of one of the major themes." -_- Stupid advanced placement classes.**

**Anywho.**

**Vitimin D! Yay! Hahaha, I can't believe it took 5 chapter to finish two episodes worth of plot. Is that a good thing?**

**I don't own Glee. Not even claiming to.**

* * *

"Ugh, I just, I don't know what to do, Ken. The kids are getting complacent." Sue lamented.

Ken Tanaka paused while spraying Lysol on his fake plant. "Why don't you start at the begining, Sue."

_Sue had walked into the choir room to find her kids hard at work. Rachel was helping Finn, Matt and Mike with their dance steps, Brittany seemed to be judging a Who-Can-Spin-The-Most contest between Artie and Santana, Mercedes and Tina were going over harmonies with Quinn and Kurt was practicing riffs on his guitar with Noah strumming along beside him.._

_"Hey guys!" Sue greeted. The kids looked up at their instructor. "Just got the list of the school's we'll be up against for Sectionals."_

_"Well, don't leave us hanging, Ms. Sylvester, who are they?" Matt asked enthusiastically._

_Sue nodded to the tallest boy in the club. "Finn, drum roll please." Sue paused as the boy did as instructed. "School Of The Deaf in Dayton and...someplace called Jane Adams Academy."_

_"Jane Adams?" Mercedes inquired. "Th-that's a halfway house for girls on j-juvie parole."_

_"This is fantastic!" Tina cried._

_"Seriously! Kids who can't hear what they're singing and criminals who don't care. It's going to be a cakewalk!" Artie added happily._

"They think they've got Sectionals in the bag, so they've just stopped trying."

"Hmm..." Ken pondered the issue. "Well, why not have a little...competition? Something to get them pumped up?"

"Excellent!" Sue exclaimed.

* * *

"Now, I want you to split into two groups. Boys on the left, girls on the right." Sue instructed. "Uh, Artie?" she asked gently. The bespeckled boy stopped, almost on the girls' side. Sue tilted her head to the boys' side, and sighing slightly, Artie complied.

"Ok. I want each of you to preform a mash-up. Boys on Tuesday, girls go Wednesday." Sue said.

Finn raised his hand slightly. "What's a mash-up?"

"It's combination of two songs to make an even better one." Sue answered. "Now, I want you guys to go all out on this. Because the group that wins? Gets to choose the number we do for Sectionals!"

Cheers erupted through the room. "Wait!" Matt cried. "Who's gonna be the judge? I mean, you're a girl Ms. S, it's totally not fair."

"Aaaah." Sue responded, as if she had planned on the dark, outspoken teen to ask that. "There is going to be a celebrity judge. But, you're gonna have to show up to find out, cause I'm not spilling the beans."

The girls immediatly grouped together and were speaking of plans in hushed tones as they left.

"Ooooh, you guys better bring it. Looks like the girls are pumped up." Sue challenged.

"We plan on smacking them down like the hand of God." Kurt replied.

* * *

Will Shuester could not believe it. Yet, there it was-right before his eyes. A quiver. Not just any quiver. A quiver on the leg of his captain. The pride of his nationally ranked Cheerios. He simply could not allow it. "Adequate! Dismissed!" He yelled into his megaphone. He descended the bleachers as the pyramid disbanded.

"Everything alright, Rach?" He asked, as the Jewish girl passed him.

She had the slightest bit of hesitation before replying, "I'm just really tired from Glee Club. I'm sorry Coach. I'll be back in top shape tomorrow."

"See that you are." Will remarked as Rachel scurried after Brittany and Santana into the locker room.

Glee Club. The bane of Will's existance. He had to destroy it. But how?

Noah Puckerman chose that moment to lumber through the field, resembling a brain-dead zombie. And Will allowed a smirk to crawl onto his lips. Perhaps...

"Puckerman!" he called. The quarterback snapped to attention and sprinted over.

"Yes Coach Schuester?" he asked. _Quick and obedient. A decent minion. _Will noted.

"You seem tired." Will stated, feigning concern.

"Uh, yeah, lots on my plate." Noah responded.

"I bet. I was the same way, except not as pathetic. But you know how William Schuester stays in tip-top shape? Vitamins. I'd pop a few suckers into the old pie hole every morning and then I'd be as hyperactive as your little football buddies on a sugar rush."

"R-really?"

"Oh sure. Try checking the drugstore for some. I guarantee you'll feel better."

* * *

Noah browsed the isles. He was trying to find some vitamins that would suit his needs. Ah, there it was. Non-drowsy psuedoephedrine. Seems alright. _I mean, _Noah thought_, there's clouds on the cover. Clouds are good, right?_

The next morning, Noah popped two of the little blue pills into his mouth and swallowed. In an instant he felt...energized. His eyes flew open and his lips split into a grin. _Alright! Today's gonna rock!_

"Hey guys how are you I'm great let's run through the number I feel like dancing we should dance and maybe after we're done we can build a house of Habitat for Humanity, or we could help unwanted puppies find loving homes with kids in Nigeria how about that number let's do the number!" Noah exclaimed as he entered the choir room.

"Dude, what are you ON?" Matt inquired.

"I got some new vitamins at the store and I feel fantTAStic!"

"Vitamin C? I heard it brightens the complextion." Artie commented.

Noah shook his head rapidly. "Nope, Vitamin D. And I got you some!" Still addressing Artie, Noah tossed the little box to Mike, who sat halfway on the other side of the room.

The boys somewhat apprehensively ate the correct dosage and soon all six of them were jumping around going crazy.

"_I'm bouncing off the walls again, whoa-oh!"_ Mike, Matt and Finn kept repeating. Kurt kept ramming himself into the walls and Artie kept spinning rapidly. Soon, they were able to focus a little, and their mash-up was born. And come Glee that day, they were gonna blow everyone's minds.

* * *

"Rachel?" Quinn called.

The Jewish girl was at her locker. Upon being called, she stared at the blonde with an expression of somewhat forced patience.

"I, uh, haven't seen you at Glee rehersals." Quinn offered feebly.

"I'm not Superwoman. Myabe Glee is _your _whole life, but I've got a full plate. I've got the Cheerios, I'm on honor roll, I've got friends..." she trailed off, as if her social life should be obvious to everyone.

Quinn felt sympathy toward the girl who was Queen Bee here, but when Quinn saw her? She was _her _Rachel. She was Rachel Barbara Berry, Star-In-Progress. That Rachel knew just what to say to Quinn when the roles were switched. Now, it was Quinn's turn to comfort the popular girl.

"You don't have to be embarressed, Rach. No one at Glee is gonna judge you." Rachel was facing the opposite way, but she looked over her shoulder slightly. Quinn took this as a signal to proceed. "I don't hate you."

"Why not?" Rachel asked, facing Quinn head on, hugging her books to her chest. "I've been awful to you."

"Well, that was before you knew what it was like..." Quinn trailed off wistfully. Rachel loooked at her strangely. "Being a-an outsider, I mean." the blonde elaborated quickly. Rachel nodded twice, after the clarification. "Look, you're going to need friends who can relate to you, especially when more people find out."

"How can you of all people even _imagine_ what I'm going through?" Rachel asked. Apparently she meant it in a rhetorically way, as she turned to leave.

Quinn had entered this situation with the idea of reenacting her own confrontation with Rachel about this time in her own world. But she wasn't a good person like Rachel. She was Quinn Tessa Fabray, and even if she was a Gleek, Quinn Tessa Fabray does not stand back and let someone talk to her as if they're better then her.

"Ok, listen up, Man Hands." Quinn grabbed Rachel's shoulder and turned the brunette around roughly. "Don't even act like you're the only one who's been to hell in a handbasket, because news flash, sweetheart! You're not. So build a bridge and get the hell over it. The Cheerios and Coach Schuester are not gonna be there in a few months when you...you _explode _out of your cheerleading uniform. And the Glee kids are gonna be, All. You. Have. Left."

Quinn took a deep breath after letting that little tyraid off her chest. Rachel stared at the blonde, stunned.

"Just-Just come back to Glee, ok?" Quinn asked. "Boys versus girls-it's fun. And anyway, the boys kicked ass and we need all the voices we can get. And you have a great voice, Rachel."

Rachel shook her head, in disbelief, before staring at Quinn, her eyes reading "Truce."

"I would've tortured you if the roles were reversed, I hope you know."

Quinn had to smile at that comment. "Honestly? I don't think you would." Before the Jewish girl could examine that stamement, Quinn gestured with her head to the choir room. "Let's go to rehersal."

* * *

Quinn was the only girl not shaken up by the guys performance, as she had already seen it in her own world. She watched as Brittany paced back and forth their practice area. "We need to be BEAST if we have any chance of beating those dudes." she announced.

"Were they _really _that good?" Rachel asked.

The girls nodded.

"How did they DO it?" Tina cried.

"That's not what you need to be asking, ladies." The group looked up at the unexpected arrival of Artie. Uninterrupted, the boy continued, lense covered eyes glancing from girl to girl. "Though I'm in the boys' group, my loyalty still lies with you. And I'm letting you know that all took someting."

"Where'd you get the stuff?" Quinn asked. Though she knew what the boys took, she was unsure of how they'd obtained the Vitamin D. As far as she knew, Mrs. Schuester wasn't the school nurse. Come to think of it, since Mr. Schue was in Coach Sylvester's position, Quinn doubted there _was _a Mrs. Schuester.

"Noah got it at the drugstore, apparently." Artie responded.

"T-To the drugstore!" Mercedes cried.

"C'mon guys, let's not stoop to their level." Quinn interjected.

"Uh, Quinny? Noah wanted me to pass along a message." Artie said, handing the blonde a note. As she read it, she silently fumed. _Oh, it's on._

"What's it say, Peroxide?" Brittany asked.

"" Good luck trying to beat us."" Quinn spoke through gritted teeth. The whole room, including Artie gasped."

Quinn poked her finger into Artie's sweater vest clad chest. "Listen and listen good, Artie, cause I want you to tell Noah everything I'm about to say, to the freaking letter." She paused as her friend nodded. "He's a dirty cheater, and he doesn't deserve to win." Artie stood there even after the blonde had finished. "Tell him, **now**!" she amended. And off the boy scampered.

Quinn glanced around at her teammates, who could clearly see the fire in her eyes. "What are we waiting for? We have vitamins to buy!"

* * *

After the girls' mash-up was done, Quinn was changing in the bathroom, humming the original _Walking On Sunshine _to herself. She exited, happy.

"Hey Q." Noah greeted cheerfully. Quinn walked on, not acknowledging the tanned boy beside her. "So," he said conversationally, "how's it feel to be a dirty cheater?"

"We were just leveling the playing field."

Noah grabbed her arm and they stood in the hallway facing each other. He stared down at her, looking at her sadly. "You honestly believe that?"

Quinn sighed, her happy front breaking. "No. I feel horrible."

"Me too. You know, I don't even remember performing." Noah admitted.

"So...who wins?" Quinn asked.

Noah shrugged. "No one, I guess. Isn't that fair?"

Quinn smiled. "Yeah, I think so. Come on, let's got tell Ms. Sylvester."

* * *

"What?" Sue asked.

"Psuedoephedrine, Sue. It's a main ingrediant in the creation of crystal meth. The drugstore was concerned the school was hiding a secret drug ring." Emma Pillsubry, the school principal, explained the situation to the Spanish teacher.

Sue ran a hand through her hair. "I-I can't believe my kids would do this. I mean, I had no idea-"

"Exactly." Emma cut the other woman off. "The kids rely on you to set the tone of the club. And all this competition has nurtured a toxic learning environment." The red-headed woman leaned back in her chair. "So, as of today, I am assigning you a co-director for the Glee Club."

* * *

Sue listened to her two leads apologize with the rest of the club backing them up. She shook her head. "I can't believe you." She watched as her kids' heads dropped in shame. "Glee Club is supposed to be about what's in your heart, not what's in your bloodstream."

"Miss Sylvester, if there's anyway we can put this all behind us-"

Sue put up a hand to stop the girl from going further. "Unfortunatly, Quinn, we can't put it behind us. Thanks to this little episode, Principal Pillsbury has declared me unfit to run this club by myself." The teenagers looked at their instructor quizzically. Sue sighed. "We've been assigned a co-director."

"What?" was the word on everyone's lips, except Quinn. She knew...

"Who is it?" Noah asked.

And in he walked. The club's worst nightmare, at least in this reality.

Will Schuester.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed, and I'll try to get chapter 7 out as fast as I can! But I start school in a week, so I won't be able to update as quickly...**

**Anyway, c'mon, you know what to do! Review, for it makes me happy! And you want a happy author, right?**


	7. Camraderie

**AN: Is it weird to be listening to Big Time Rush as I write this? My little sister has just recently addicted me to the TV show, and the idiotic-yet-funny wannabe band is filling our DVR by the day. Damn cute, funny, guys...**

**So, we're up to Throwdown! The reverse Sue/Schue battle! Woot!**

**I can't wait for the next few chapters. I've had those planned out since the beginning. But, I'm rambling again. On to the story!**

* * *

"Alright guys, I want feedback. What kinds of things do you all want to do in the club?" Sue was addressing her Glee students. Despite Principal Pillsbury making her work with that awful, devious Coach Schuester, Sue wasn't gonna try to worm her way out of her promise. She wasn't going to pit the kids against each other again-after all, competition was what had gotten them into this latest little issue.

"How about something more...punk?" Tina asked.

"I agree, we do an awful lot of show tunes. And bubble gum pop." Artie added.

"Last time I checked, this was Glee Club, not Mosh Club." Brittany remarked, earning glares from the resident goth and token gay kid.

"Hey, hey, guys." Sue warned. "Great suggestions, Tina and Artie. Duelly noted." She watched as the best friends shared a complex handshake.

"Anything else?"

"I can pop and lock." Matt spoke up with an indifferent shrug that was at odds with his hopeful expression.

"Uh, not...really what we're going for Matt, but...noted." Sue told the boy.

Matt shared a slightly saddened look with his best friend Mike, who offered the darker boy a comforting pat on the shoulder. This little exchange didn't go unnoticed by Rachel and Brittany. The HBIC and her second-in-command shared a sly smirk and as soon as Glee was released, the cheerleaders walked into the lair of Will Schuester.

Spinning his chair around to face the girls in some supervillain cliched move, Will faced his three top Cheerios. "What can you tell me?" he demanded.

"The minority students don't feel like they're being heard." Rachel reported with a smirk.

"Excellent. I have the key ingrediant to create the most absolutely unsafe environment. When I'm through, those kids will be wishing their grandparents would've had an abortion, just so they could've avoided ever joining Glee Club." And even more cliched, the four shared a dark chuckle before the female minions walked back to their peers.

* * *

Will took a coin out of his breast pocket. "Heads," he called, then flipped.

Sue caught the silver piece in mid-air and stared at the result. "Heads." she stated, begrudgingly.

Will shot the blonde woman a winning smile, before referring to a piece of paper. "Ok, the following people have been chosen for a special Glee Club, called Will's Kids." The curly haired man announced.

"Wait a minute, Will, we can't split the kids up. We need twelve!"

"Crack open a book lately, Sue? I have. The Ohio Show Choir Rule Book is an interesting little read. See, if you notice this little addendum, it says twelve performers are required for each team. However, not every member must perform every song."

Sue wanted to fight it, but the words were written in front of her in black and white, plain as day. She sighed, "Fine. Just-Just pick all your cheerleaders and jocks, Will."

Reading the paper in his hands again, Will said, "Alright, when you hear you're name, cross over to my side of this black shiny thing."

"You mean the piano?" Sue muttered.

"Santana!" The bubbly Latina skipped over to her coach's side. "Wheels! Gay kid!" Will read. Kurt and Artie shared a glance, as if wondering if they'd heard correctly. "C'mon, let's move it, I'm not getting any younger!" Will barked, and Artie scurred -Kurt speed-rolled- over to join the cheerleader.

"Asian!" was Will's next call. Tina and Mike shared a confused look and let the unspoken question of "Who's he talking about?" float between them. Will sighed. "Other Asian!" Shrugging Tina left her chair, Mike trailing behind.

"Aretha!" Mercedes glared, but obeyed. "And Shaft." Matt looked offended, but joined the group.

Sue groaned. "You have got to be joking, William."

"Bigotry is no laughing matter, Susan. And I am not going to stand by and let the cries of these poor minorites go unheard."

"And that's how Will sees it!" Santana piped up, forming Will's tradmark 'C' shape with her hand, copying her coach's singature sign-off for his little news segment.

Will turned around, and appraised the Latina. "Outstanding." he murmured, pleased.

* * *

Sue watched with saddness as her "minority" students performed "Hate On Me" with Will. They were good. And even better because they were all doing something they liked. Sue felt horrible, but she wasn't going to let Will win. Not when he was filling her kids with false ideas about her. Entering her office, she began to grade her Spanish tests. A smirk graced her lips and only grew with each stroke of her red pen. _Oh, William Schuester, you are going to wish you never messed with me..._

"How. Dare. You. Fail. My. Cheerios." Will growled at the blonde woman in front of him. Sue rolled her eyes.

"Schue, Sue here did a little research, and it seems your cheerleaders are all basically illiterate. For instance, last week at the pep rally, they tried to spell 'Go Team' and spelled 'To Game' instead." Emma spoke from behind her desk.

"Ugh, this woman just feels inferior to my girls." Will scoffed.

"No! Schue, you are wrong and Sue is right. Now, I want both of you out of my office." Emma cried in a uncharactaristc burst of confidense.

Will growled again. _It's on, Sue. It's on._

* * *

The OBGYN office was totally nerve-wracking for Rachel. She hadn't expected to see what one of them looked like until she was in her twenties, at least. And wearing a wedding ring.

She did not picture herself there in her high school cheerleading uniform with her boyfriend holding her hand as he jiggled his leg nervously. He wasn't even the father, despite what he thought. She wanted to scream. She sighed instead.

"Yeah, I'm nervous too." Noah admitted, reading Rachel's emotions wrong. Again.

"Don't worry. At your age, Miss Berry, there is a very little chance of something going wrong." The tech replied.

"Oh, good." Noah breathed in relief.

"Ok, this is gonna be a little cool." the ultrasound tech said, as the blue goo was about to come in contact with Rachel's stomach.

"Just, please be careful with my uniform." was all the Jewish girl said. The tech gave her a weary glance, but complied.

"Speaking of your ages," the tech went on, "have the two of you given any thought as to what you're going to do once the baby is born?"

"Whatever Rachel wants is fine." Noah replied, looking hopefully at the brunette avoiding his gaze.

"Well, if it makes a difference, it's a girl." The tech pipped up. Noah stared in awe at Rachel's abdomen and kissed her hand. Rachel stared at the painfully white ceiling. _A girl. I have a little girl growing inside me... My baby girl..._ Despite being against this whole thing, Rachel cried.

"So, I've been thinking about baby names. I know how you didn't like Jackie Daniels cause you don't want a baby named after alcohol. But I have the perfect name." Noah rambled as he walked Rachel to her car after school a few days after their ultrasound. "I was trying to look for cool names, ya know? And then I found out that Gweneth Paltrow named her kid Apple and I love apples. So then I started thinking about all the cool things I know and I found the perfect name. You know how when it's starting to rain and the pavement smells all wet, but you can walk outside without getting soaked? Well, that's my favorite type of rain and I want our daughter to be named after that." He finished his monologue and looked down at Rachel...

...Who was glaring at him. "Are you an idiot? You want to name our baby **Drizzle**? You must by clinically insane, Puckerman. Honestly, do you even KNOW how insensitive you're being right now? Bringing up baby names when you know for a FACT I don't want it..."

"God, Rachel, take a freaking chill pill, ok?" Noah cried. "Sometimes I wish you were more like Quinn..." he muttered.

_Well, sometimes I wish you were a little more like Finn, _Rachel thought. She managed a bitter smile. "I know some guys cheat on their wives of pregnant girlfriends...but don't do it with her." she slammed her locker for emphasis and left her frustrated boyfriend behind, without looking back.

* * *

"Ok guys, I have our sheet music!" Sue addressed her five kids. Handing out the paper, she continued, "So, Will's got his kids singing about hate. Literally. So I figured, we could be the bigger people and take a more positive approach. Quinn, Noah, take the leads."

"Ok." the two teens spoke with indifferent shurgs.

"So much for togetherness." Rachel cried. Everyone turned to look at her. "So-So what are Brittany, Finn and I suppose to do?"

"Yeah, sway in the back like props?" Brittany added. Whispering to Finn, she said, "Coach Schuester is right. She _clearly _doesn't like minorities."

The day of Sue's kids' performance, only three stood on the stage. Thanks to lies Will spouted about Sue hating Finn's Irish blood (where do you think Finn comes from? Finnigan, duh!) and Brittany's Dutch ancestry, the two had converted to his group. This left only Quinn, Noah and Rachel to sing "No Air."

Will barked at Quinn to hurry up. No sooner had the first few notes fell from the blonde's lips that the cheerleading coach stood and tried to get his students to follow. What spawned from that was an epic verbal smackdown between Sue and Will that ended only when Noah yelled.

"I'm sorry Ms. Sylvester, but if we wanted to hear Mom and Dad fight, most of us who still have both parents would've just stayed home on Pay Day."

"I'm more then just a strong, proud black woman." Mercedes spoke, without stuttering. Everyone else spoke up as well and soon they all had stormed out.

"Ok guys. So, Coach Schuester has decided to back down as co-director." Sue told her kids. "But, this whole ordeal had made me realize something. You're all minorites. Being in Glee Club _makes _you a minority. But that's the only one that matters. So it doesn't matter if Noah's Jewish, or Santana's Latina. It doesn't matter if Kurt's in a wheelchair. It doesn't matter if Mike and Tina are Asian or that Matt and Mercedes are black. It doesn't matter that Finn is Irish or Rachel's-"

"Pregnant." Will spoke from his seat at the piano. The rest of the room looked at the man in shock. "I'm sorry Rach, but within the hour, the story will be flying down the blog-a-sphere." and with that little announcement, Will left the room.

Rachel tried to be stong. But how could she when her entire life was falling to ruins around her? She cried, trying to cover it with her hands. Noah immediately wrapped his arms around her, but her sobs only grew. Quinn stared at her sadly. She knew exactly what Rachel was going through. And it was her turn to show it. Walking slowly toward the Jewish couple, Quinn knelt down and placed a hand on Rachel's knee until the brunette looked at the blonde.

_"You're not alone. Togther we stand._

_I'll be by your side. You know I'll take your hand." _Quinn sang.

_"And when it gets could and it feels like the end, there's no place to go._

_You know I wont give in." _Noah added.

_"No I wont give in." _Quinn gave Rachel's knee a reassuring squeeze. In no time at all, the rest of the club began to sing the the sobbing brunette.

_"Keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through._

_We'll make it through._

_Just stay stong cause you know I'm here for you._

_I'm here for you._

_There's nothing you can say. (Nothing you can say.)_

_Nothing you can do. (Nothing you can do.)_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth._

_So keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through."_

And Rachel's last voice rang out on the last line:

_"We'll make it through."_

* * *

**AN: Hope ya'll liked! So, unfortunately, I start school Wednesday. :( So, Lord knows when I'll be able to update again. Expect updates to be on the weekends from now on.**

**Ok, so, if you liked, you know what to do. Press that little button and R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	8. War

**AN: Yay, chapter eight! I personally love Mash-up. It's one of my favorite episodes.**

**In case anyone's confused, this will NOT be a Fuinn chapter (the alternate universe's version of Puckleberry). Since Quinn is from the canon world, I don't think she would date Finn- she'd feel too guilty about what happened with canon Finn. So! She has a new boyfriend. Here's the part you've been waiting for, ForeverAndAlways! Quinn's boyfriend is revealed!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Quinn heard the shrieks before she saw the attacks. Screams of pure terror like that only meant one thing in the halls of William McKinely High School.

The Slushie War had begun.

The blonde braced herself. In this world, she was a loser. She didn't have the safety of her Cheerios uniform to rely on anymore. She just had to accept it.

"My weave!" It was Mercedes' voice, no doubt about it. Quinn searched for her friend. She was cowering behind the braver Tina and Artie, as Dave Karofsky passed them. The blonde's eyes found the thing she feared the most: A Big Gulp cup in a jock's hand. Sure Karofsky was targeting her, Quinn squeezed her eyes shut and prepared for the worst. But footsteps echoed past her and she wasn't hit. Confused and curious, she turned around to see who was the unfortunate victim. She gasped when she found out.

"What the hell, Karofsky!" Noah cried as he tried to simulatiously wiped the purple-colored ice from his eyes and push the smirking hockey-head.

"Hahaha, I've wanted to do that ever since fifth grade when you made fun of me for getting pubes." the other boy said as means of explaination. "But now? Now that you've joined Lullaby Lee's and impregnated the Chasity Ball princess and dropped below us hocky players on the social ladder, heh, it's open season buddy."

Rachel, who was walking with Noah, scoffed indigantly before shoving the jock herself. "You know what, screw you Karofsky! You and your puck-heads are nothing!"

"You wish, Berry. Welcome to the new world order, sweetheart." And then he walked away, leaving Noah and Rachel dripping in slushie and public humiliation.

"Our reputation as the school's power couple is in serious jepordy, Noah. We need to find out how to be cool again, like, yesterday." Rachel told her boyfriend she wiped the corn syrup from his tan face and chocolate eyes. Quinn watched the pair sadly, remembering exactly how she felt when she was in Rachel's shoes. Being on the bottom of the food chain once you've been seen the top is awful.

"The Slushie War has commenced." Artie remarked bitterly.

"And if Noah and Rachel got hit, nobody's safe." Tina added.

"Hey guys! I have you're new assignment!" Sue arrived, enthusiastically waving papers over her head. "This is my, hehe, my personal favorite song. And your assignment is to find a fun song to turn it into a mash-up with."

"_Bust A Move_?" Kurt asked, as he stared at the paper.

Sue ignored the paraplegic's question and instucted him to take the bass. Shaking his head, he did so. "Uh...Noah! Take us through it." Sue said.

"I-in a second, Ms. S, I've kinda got corn syrup in my eye." Noah responded.

Sue gave her lead male a weird look, before turning to her backup lead. "Finn?"

"Sorry, I don't really groove on Young MC." the taller boy spoke.

"I'll do it, Ms. Sylvester!" Matt piped up.

"Alright, one man ready to step up to a challenge!" Sue applauded.

And Matt sang and led the dancing for this number. Hanging in the back, Quinn noticed everyone. And she happened to see Mike Chang hanging back as well. She was concerned. In her world, Mike was right up with Matt, dancing along during this song. In fact, there wasn't a time when Mike didn't want to dance. Before she could approach the lanky Asian, Rachel had made her way over and stared dancing in front of him. Smiling sheepishly, Mike attempted to follow along to the Jewish girl's moves, but was having some difficulty. To say Quinn wasn't intrigued by Mike's inability to dance was an understatement. But what interested her more was the conversation she overheard afterwards.

"Thanks Rach. I really wish I was a better dancer."

"Oh, Mike, you do fine. You just need a little practice. How about after school? I have an hour to kill before Noah and I got to the mall."

"T-That'd be amazing, Rachel!"

_Hmm. Mike and Rachel. Intersting pairing. _Quinn noted metally as she walked out of the room.

"Q!" Kurt called. Quinn paused as she waited for her friend to roll up to her. "Wanna work on some mash-up ideas today?"

Quinn smiled. "I'd love to, Kurt."

* * *

While Rachel and Mike were practicing dance steps and Quinn and Kurt were coming up with mash-up ideas, Noah was at football practice. "Ok, so...Reverse Chair on three." he told the team.

"Uh, how 'bout no."

Noah looked up at the speaker, a beefy black guy named Azimio. "Hey, Azimio. I'm the quarterback, I make the play."

"Yeah, well, some of the guys were talking and we're starting to question your leadership skills."

"You're making bad decisions lately, man." James Henderson, a lineman, added. "Like, for example, choosing to join Homo Explosion."

"Hey! Do I need to remind you Glee Club helped us get our only win of the season?" Noah barked.

"So? What have you done for me lately?" Azimio questioned.

"We're taking all the heat cause you liked kissin' dudes now." James commented again.

"Can't believe you were man enough to knock up Rachel Berry. You sure a real man didn't do it instead?" Azimio's words were the last straw. And before he knew it, Coach Figgins was pulling him off of the darker teen, who was nursing his swollen eye.

"You guys need to pull ot together!" Figgins cried to his kneeling players. Glacing around, he asked, "Where's Chang?"

"He's doing some stuff for Glee, Coach." Noah answered.

"Working on his coming out of the closet speach?" James asked. Matt had to hold Noah back from punching the overly-talkative lineman in the face.

Figgins was talking again. "The reason we won that one game wasn't because we were DANCING. It was because we all had a common goal! So, we need to get that metality back. I'm adding an extra practice this week. Thursday at 3:30."

"But Coach, that's when Glee reherses." Matt spoke up.

"Well, then, I guess you, Puckerman, Hudson, and Chang have a decision to make, now don't you?" was the coach's retort.

* * *

The auditorium was empty and Quinn carried Kurt onto the stage easily. He was blushing a bright red when she returned from getting his wheelchair. "I should be the one picking you up, not the other way around." he muttered.

Quinn almost giggled. She never pictured Kurt Hummel having macho pride issues. "Kurt, you're perfect just the way you are." she said as she set her friend in his chair. He beamed.

"I feel really bad for Noah. I hate slushie facials." Quinn commented randomly. Well, not to her. It was what she was thinking about.

"Oh, please, can we go two seconds without hearing about the stupid quarterback?"

The hazel-eyed girl was shocked as that question fell from the boy's lips. "What?" was all she could think to say.

"I'm sick of him. Why can't you see the guy that's perfect for you is right under your nose?"

Quinn was still confused, but not for long. Sure, every girl in Glee and Cheerios knew Kurt was attractive. And now, without the overly fruity outfits and snarky remarks, she could focus on his manly attributes. His muscles were well-developed, his features inviting. She couldn't help but be curious. Should she go for it?

She was. He was. They were. Two pairs of lips touching in the most innocent, meaningful way possible. Kurt pulled back first, grinning hugely. "Q. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Her own world, her own friends, her own life forgotten, Quinn beamed back. "Of course."

* * *

"Cool, cool, cool, cool." Rachel was muttering under her breath as she flipped through magazine after magazine in the mall's bookstore, researching 'cool' things.

Noah looked over her shoulder for a moment. "Why is everyone wearing sunglasses?" he asked before returning to his gaming magazine.

"Because sunglasses are..." Rachel's eyes grew wide as she realized what she'd just said. "...cool." Grabbing her boyfriend's hand, she dragged him toward the nearest sunglass-selling mall kiosk. "C'mon Noah. We need to try to regain our popularity. And you aren't going to do that by reading Call Of Duty cheat codes."

Walking through the halls, seeing everything through tinted lenses, Noah felt stronger. "I feel cooler." he said.

Rachel giggled. "I'm proud of you Noah. I'm proud of us."

"Yeah. I like being popular. It just means you want to be liked."

"Exactly."

At that moment, Noah and Rachel were surroundered by cup-holding athletes. Only Rachel, it seemed, grasped the severity of the situation.

"Thirsty?" Azimio asked.

"Yeah, thanks man." Noah replied, smiling that dorky smile of his.

And then it happened. From every possible angle, the Jewish couple was hit with ice.

"You can't do that!" Noah cried.

"Ha! Just imagine what's gonna happen if you don't show up for practice on Thursday." The herd of jersey-wearing braindead Neanderthals left, leaving the former It couple to soak in their own grape-flavored misery.

* * *

"I've been working on something, Ms. S." Kurt told his instructor when Glee Club had began.

"Oh." the blonde woman raised an eyebrow in surprise but recovered quickly. "Well, then, by all means, Kurt. Please show us."

He grabbed his guitar and wheeled himself to the center of the room.

"_You make me happy whether you know it or not._

_We should be happy._

_It's what I've said from the start._

_I am so happy knowing you are the one that I want for the rest of my days._

_For the rest of my days._

_Yeah, all of my days."_

Quinn beamed. Sure, he was no Noah/Puck. But Kurt was still incredibly sweet.

_"You're looking so cool, you're looking so fly_

_I can't deny that when I'm staring you down right dead in the eye I wanna try to be the person you want, the person you need._

_It's hard to concieve that somebody like you would be with someone like me._

_I'm happy knowing that you are mine._

_The grass is greener on the other side._

_The more I think, the more I wish that we could lie here for hours and just reminisce._

_Oooh, oooh._

_You're looking so fresh, it's catchin my eye._

_Why, oh why, did I not see this before?_

_The girl I adore was right in front of me._

_And now I'll take a step back and look in your eye and ask why it took so long to see we're meant to be._

_I'm happy knowing that you are mine._

_The grass is greener on the other side._

_The more I think, the more I wish that we could lie here for hours and just reminisce._

_On the good, the bad, the ugly._

_The smiles, the laughs, the funny, or all the things we put each other through._

_It's for you, for you, for you._

_I'm happy knowing that you are mine._

_The grass is greener on the other side._

_The more I think, the more I wish that we could lie here for hours and just reminisce._

_Oooh, oooh."_

* * *

It was the big day. Thursday. The whole club, minus the four football players, was watching the clock with baited breath. The minute hand moved to the six and nine pairs of eyes moved to the doorway. Nothing. It was a full 30 seconds until Mike and Matt walked in. A smiling Santana and Brittany went to greet their boyfriends. Then, no one. People were beginning to lose hope.

Then...

Finn sauntered in. Gasps were audible through out the room. He stuck his hands in his pockets. "I'll kill you all if you repeat this. But...I like being here." he looked down and mumbled the last bit, but the sentement was still there.

"So, where's Noah?" Artie asked. Rachel and Quinn looked down at the floor sadly. They knew he'd left.

* * *

It was a week later, deep into the slushie war. The original Glee Club members had taken to wearing raincoats in the hallways for optimal protection. Quinn, in her bright yellow raincoat, was having a conversation with Artie about how shows with stupid plots often have the hotter actors, when she saw an very pained looking Noah Puckerman approaching them with the dreaded Big Gulp in his hand.

Artie turned, a man facing the gallows. "Do it." he said.

"I really don't wanna. I mean, I know how careful you are with your face and your skin products and stuff."

"But you need to appease the gorrillas on the football team. I'm guessing they didn't take kindly to my choosing Glee over football?"

"Yeah, well, it might've went over better if you didn't announce it in the showers..."

"Oh, you are SO not about to slushie my buddy Artie." Tina growled. The protective Asian was flanked by Kurt and Mercedes, both equally upset.

"I don't wanna, but the team is gonna kick my ass if I don't, so..." Noah trailed off.

"Well, we can't have that." Artie stated, taking the cup from the tan boy's hands.

"What are yo-"

"It's called 'Taking one for the team.'" Artie cut off Noah. Handing his glasses to Tina, Artie took a deep breath before inflicting the purple, icy concoction on himself, earning gasps from all in the area. He calmly wiped the ice from his eyes before looked at Noah with a glare.

"There. Now, go and take some time to think about whether any of your footballfriends would've done that for you." Still shocked, Noah stumbled away. Kurt and the girls looked at their friend. "Someone get me to a day spa, stat!" he exclaimed. Saying a quick good-bye to an understanding Kurt, the girls pulled Artie into the girl's restroom to clean him up.

* * *

Rachel was attempting to stay under the radar. So far, the only time she'd been hit with a slushie facial was when she was with Noah. Alone? She was invisible. It wasn't great, but it was better then being coated purple ice.

"Rach! Take off those hideous sunglasses, I wanna look in your eyes when I tell you this." Coach Schuester barked. Rachel did as demanded and looked at her coach in anticipation.

"You're off the Cheerios. I can't have a pregnant girl on my squad. You're a disgrace to this school, the Cheerios, and me." and then he was gonna, as simply as if he had inquired about the time. In two sentences, the ruins of Rachel's already destroyed former life came tumbling down. She froze. She was numb. Nothing could hurt her, for she could feel nothing.

For now.

* * *

A few days and some serious thought later, Noah returned to Glee, baring slushies as an apology gift. Everyone was happy and chatting and drinking. Except Rachel. Her boyfriend asked if she was ok.

"Do I look ok?" was her answer. And suddenly, the atmosphere was changed to dark and serious in a matter of seconds. "Now that I'm off the Cheerios, I'm going to start every day with a slushie facial." she lamented.

"Well, Quinn, that's alright. Cause I know eleven people ready to help clean you off." Sue smiled, the comment being puncuated by cheers. Rachel's lips twiched upward for a moment, before she sulked once more.

"Ugh, brain freeze." Sue muttered, inciting more laughter. "I seriously can't imagine being hit in the face with one of these."

The students shared mischevious glances and growing smirks. "You've never been hit with a slushie, Ms. S?" Matt asked.

Sue turned to see her students advancing with smiles so huge they could only be fake. She sighed, realizing their intention. "Alright...we're a team..." The Spanish teacher spread her arms wide and turned her face away.

"One..." Quinn said.

"Two..." Kurt added.

"Three!" Noah cried.

And they stared as their instructor was hit with the contents of twelve Big Gulp cups. They held their breath and waited for a reaction. Sue spat some purple corn syrup out of her mouth. "Ok. From the top."

Everyone laughed, a family once again.

* * *

**AN: I wrote this in the middle of the night, after writing an update for my Big Time Rush story, and running on only water, one popsicle, and Doritos. So I hope you enjoyed!**

**Anywho! Cherry and Quirt. What can I say, I love the crack. Crack PAIRINGS, that is. Hahaha.**

**I keep yawning. But I'm going to shamelessly plug my new story before I hit the sack. If anyone likes Big Time Rush, unique plots with sickeningly sweet/cliched parts, OCs, or me (Ha, silly Christina. Thinking you have fans.), you should check out my BTR story "Covering Up The Lies And The Love", about Logan using an old friend from Minnesota to cover up his relationship with Camille.**

**Alright, I'm going to sleep now. Waking up to reviews always make me REEEEEAAAAALLLY happy, so you know what to do!**


End file.
